


Dragon and Tiger

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, death kittens, mini assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a young age Tim was taken in by David Cain and raised with Cassandra. This changes his life a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As normal the chapters are mostly different short pieces in the verse. Longer pieces will be separate.

He was surprised at how small and quiet the child was. Children, other than his Cassandra, weren’t quiet. Generally they were screaming their heads off at the sight of him. To be fair he was usually armed with a large gun. Same as today.

“Are you going to kill me?”

The big eyes didn’t invoke any amount of sympathy from the assassin but there was curiosity at how non-reactive the thing was. Maybe the parents were training it like his Cassandra. Unlikely but possible.

“Where are your parents kid?”

“They left for the airport.” The boy sat down on the couch and let his hands lay in his lap as he looked calmly over the assassin. “There was a phone call and then they were leaving.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes.” The boy nodded again making Cain think it really was on the mute side. “Father said it was an emergency meeting. Mother said I would be fine on my own.”

If he was a lesser man he’d have said the slow and careful way emergency was pronounced was cute.

Cain grunted as he checked that the bullet was in place and the safety was off. The boy watched the assassin prep the gun. When the child started biting his lower lip Cain was sighting down the gun. It was a pain when his targets had run, not surprising but irritating, and well… No witnesses.

“Hey kid.” _He wasn’t a bad man exactly he did feel bad for the kid_. “Turn around for me.”

“Can I have a cookie first?” The boy I’m not supposed to eat them but Mrs. Mac left some earlier today.”

There was a long silence as the assassin watched him. The boy was similar to his Cassandra and a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt him.

“Sure kid. Hurry up.” Cain grimaced as the boy walked out of the room. He could easily hear the child walking through the house; he wasn’t exactly worried about the boy, _it_ , trying to run. If it ran he would just shoot in the back.

Given how the small child had reacted so far, Cain wasn’t too surprised to see the boy walking carefully back in after a few minutes. There was a paper napkin held carefully in front of him as he walked back. It almost made Cain wonder what Cassandra would do with a cookie.

“Here.” The boy was smiling as he held up a second napkin and cookie. “It’s polite to give one to your guests.”

“I’m not your guest kid.” When Cain caught up with the Drake’s he was going to rip them apart for making him go through this.

“I know,” the head ducked, making Cain roll his eyes, as the boy glanced under his dark bangs. “But it is still polite. Mother says I have to be polite at all times otherwise no one will like me.”

“Eat your cookie.” Cain snapped grabbing the extra one and stuffing it in his mouth. It was a good cookie.

The boy was silent, watching how Cain ate the cookie, before copying the process. It made Cain snort as the child looked like a fur less chipmunk. But the cheek bulges vanished quickly enough and the boy gave him a proud grin before turning around.

Cain didn’t pause, letting one hand drop on the child’s shoulder to keep it from moving, bringing the gun up to the boy’s head.

For such a rich and prosperous neighborhood, so close to the huge Wayne family Manor, no one paid attention to the strange black truck that was parked outside the house for under an hour. The Drake’s were normally out of the country. It was probably just one of the staff. And the tiny pop of noise didn’t make it past the front doors.

Really there was no reason to be worried in this type of neighborhood. Bad things happened to the lower class.

~~~

“Cassandra. This is Dragon. He’ll be trained to be your handler, contact, and babysitter. Don’t break him too badly.”


	2. My First Murder

The first time Cassandra, _no it’s Tiger if he calls her Cassandra he’ll call you that name and it will remind you of no no can’t go there_ , came back with bloody hands he was scared. So scared that _He_ had made her do something terrible and what if she went away now like she’d been thinking, what if she left him alone with him, no he-Dragon had to do better.

Then he took a second look at Tiger and saw how much she was shaking. After that it came easy, hugging her close and trying to keep her safe from _Him_. And in the end it was her protecting him. Even if deep down he knew that that _Man_ would come back.

That’s why he had to be strong. To show Tiger that he wasn’t afraid of doing what she did. He could protect her just as well. He needed Tiger to understand that they were equals, partners. Otherwise she’d leave him.

Dragon stared at the man and woman. He and Tiger were living on the streets and that had to stop. The woman was another street worker but the man had money. He was paying her so that he could touch her, the hand holding the thick bills rubbing up and down her wasted skin as she egged him on.

Tiger wouldn’t understand what they were doing. She’d see the man as desperate, needy, and the woman as angry, helpless. Dragon didn’t really want to kill them but they weren’t Tiger so really there was no reason not to kill them.

All that money could put him and Tiger up in a hotel with real beds and food.

He edged closer, pretending that He was watching and would hurt Tiger if he failed, letting his body sink into despair to trudge along like he had nothing. Like he was another one of the woman’s compatriots. Just some street rat.

The woman knew. Dragon could see it in her eyes as he moved just past where the man was ripping and pawing at her breasts. The man didn’t care if a child was moving past him, it was a street rat not anyone important. The man didn’t notice the woman stiffening up, her eyes going wide, and opening her mouth to scream.

The first knife went into the man’s lower spine, quickly dropping as the nerve endings under the wound died, yanked away and stabbed again into the back of his neck and up into his skull. Dragon left the knife in place, whipping around and kicking the woman’s legs out as she tried to scream and run.

The second blade stabbed down through her neck, hot blood splashing against Dragon’s face as her dying breathes bubbled around the metal. And Dragon was left sitting on her naked chest, quick breathes turning to frozen fear as her eyes slowly went blank, left on a cooling corpse.

He was going to vomit.

Dragon kept his mouth shut, the nausea even worse as he moved and tasted it in his mouth, grabbing his knifes back and taking everything he could use. The money that was still held in the outstretched hand of a dead man, along with his wallet, and her purse. He could get rid of any ruined money, you can’t hide blood money, later when he had the proper chance to sit down and think.

Later. After he found a place to stop and let the vomit congealing in his mouth spill out and coat dirty brick of an alley far, far away from the accusing bodies. After he found his way back to Tiger and showed her the money, had made sure she understood in her own way that they would need it to survive, after he proved to her that he too could protect them.

They were equals. And Dragon would do anything to keep it that way.


	3. The Great Game

 “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were about to call this guy the mastermind of crime.” Dick laughed only to trail off when Bruce remained calm and distant “You aren’t right? There’s no way one guy could be behind all this.”

“There is evidence to suggest otherwise.”

“Bruce you’re talking about multiple MO’s and genius level work. Stuff that’s caught you off guard! Do you really think that someone like this could be out there and you not already know about it?”

“They’re new.”

“They?”

“One person is planning the assassination and attacks. Someone else carries them out.” Bruce, using his vast experience to continue ignoring Dick’s flailing hands. “That’s all my sources have been able to confirm. One mastermind and one enforcer. For hire to anyone who pay’s their fee or gives them a complicated enough problem to solve.”

~~~

The Black Mask glared harder. If the last few assassin’s he’d sent after the Red Hood, very sweetly sent back in many wrapped presents, he’d never have contacted these two.

“I’m told you guys are pretty good.” This was said grudgingly after ten minutes of silent staring between the two parties.

The two assassins merely nodded in acknowledgement, both so small he thought he could crush them with one hand. But then he’d also thought he could deal with the Joker. The Black Mast tried to learn from mistakes.

“Look. You don’t  like me and I sure as hell don’t like you. I’m just paying you a whole lotta fucking money to kill that bastard Hood. Any questions?”

The male, looking just as small as his Asian faced female partner, nodded before speaking quietly. Quiet enough that he really wanted to lean forward to hear better but drug kingpins didn’t do that for baby faced assassins.

“Do you require his body?”

“What the fuck would I do with it?”

The two assassin’s exchanged looks as the Black Mask sounded obviously confused.

“Confirm death of subject.”

“Oh.” Was that a grin on the Asian’s face? “Bring me his fucking head on a plate.”

“Accepted.” The girl was still the silent presence behind the talkative one. “Half before we start and the other half upon completion and confirmation of the deceased.”

“Half now?! What the fuck do you take me for? What if he kills you?”

“We require payment in weapons.” The male continued.

“Weapons?” He paused _okay if they wanted weapons_. “You don’t have your own goddamned weapons?”

There was a pause as the two exchanged more intense glances.

“Tiger would like a high powered rifle. It would be easiest to take the Red Hood out by sniper fire.”

“You think I haven’t fucking tried that!” He was up and stomping around the room. “We’ve done that, bastard always spots the snipers before they can fire!”

“Tiger is very good at remaining unseen.”

Black Mask paused again, focusing solely on the blank faced female. She looked like a china doll not some silent killer, saying so got a sharp grin and the first real emotion from the boy.

“Would you like a demonstration?”

“No…It’s fine.”

“Of course _sir_.”

The damn brat was still smirking, even the china doll seemed smug,  and it was fucking pissing the Black Mask off.

“In that case we shall leave you.  Upon delivery of the rifle we shall handle your problem.”

“By ‘handle my problem’ you mean you’re going to fucking kill him.”

“Certainly.”

Both assassin’s inclined their heads as one and turned to walk out.

“Hey. Stop for a sec.”

The boy stopped, half turning back to him, while the girl fell into place at his side.

“She’s Tiger huh?” Black Mask snorted as he looked over the slim female and then the talkative male. “What the hell do they call you then?”

This time it was the girl that grinned smugly from behind the boy’s shoulder even before he answered.

“ _Dragon_.”

~~~

“According to some of my sources it appears they will occasionally take jobs that will be harder to complete and are more _interesting_.” Bruce frowned at whatever report he was reading.  “Not all of my sources agree on that point. Just that they’re both very dangerous.”

“If you’re comparing them to the professor of crime and his sniper you need to stop reading so many detective books, Bruce.”

“ _Dick_.”

“I’m serious Bruce, you sound just like that detective, please don’t tell me you’ve codenamed them Professor and Colonel.”

“Leave Dick.”

“ _Holy_ \- Bruce!”


	4. Bad Kitties

Jason had been trying to duck these assassins for the past week the amount of scrapes from near misses, thanks to his excellent survival instincts, was still fucking embarrassing. The two stalking him had to be the best of the best to get so fucking close.

He had burn marks on the streak of white hair for fucks sake.

A couple sniper shootings, burned white hair example fucking one, and smaller caliber drive by shootings. Then the explosion that would have killed him, if he hadn’t seen the tripwires and the suspicious lack of anybody else in the area. There hadn’t been a fucking moment when the hair on the back of his neck _wasn’t_ reacting.

Seemed like the Black Mask was finally getting serious about having him killed.

Well that was until one of Jason’s traps worked and he ended up with a lap full of angry child assassin. It was enough to ruin any ex-vigilante’s day.

“Let go!”

The black hair was too short to fly into Jason’s mouth, the only saving grace, as the child’s head whipped back and forth trying to get loose. Tiny elbows punched against his armor, but well body armor, and she was whining. That’s when the boy came out of the shadows with a gun half as big as he was.

“Let go of Cass.”

“Or what?” Jason challenged, holding tighter onto the little wildcat in his arms. Gritting his teeth as the wildcat’s teeth sank into his arm, down to the bone. “Hold still, damn it.”

“Let her go or I’ll kill you.”

Jason really wanted to laugh at the tiny boy, really his shoe size was bigger than the kid, as he gripped tighter on the cat.

“Yeah?” Jason twisted the girl around, it was hard but he’d been doing this for as long as the kid had to be alive. “I’m going to kill her. You drop the shotgun and I might think there’s no point to killing her. So drop it. Now.”

  
Dark hair and tiny was glaring, Jason could feel the glare, but he dropped the large weapon and glared up at Jason.

“Good.” Jason wasn’t stupid enough to let the girl loose in his arms bur he might have loosened his grip just enough the keep the girl from choking to death. “How the fuck old are you?”

“Thirteen.” The boy was twisting his hands together, dancing back and forth as Jason held tighter to the girl. “Let her _go_.”

“Go.” The girl added and maybe if they hadn’t been trying to kill him for the past week Jason would be a bit more inclined about letting them on their way. But they had in fact been trying to kill him all week and after so many close shaves Jason wasn’t feeling at all inclined to let them run off.

“No.” Jason shifted his grip to the girl’s scruff, shaking her as she continued struggling, and whacking her head. “Stop squirming brat.”

“Not brat!”

Jason shook the squirming girl again, still glaring at the tiny male version, and sighed heavily.

“Look you’re not gonna kill me while I have your little girlfriend right?”

“Cass isn’t my girlfriend!”

“Eww.”

“Fuck it.” Jason rolled his eyes, _what could he possibly have done to deserve this?_ , and grabbed the boy’s jacket as he moved closer. “Just stop fucking talking. Fucking baby faced assassins.”

He hefted the two assassins, please these couldn’t have been the two stalking him that’s just wrong, one in each arm and they still felt like half his size.

“Let go damn it!” The boy twisted trying to reach back and bite Jason’s arm. “I’ll kill you!”

“Kid you’re the size of a kitten. Not even as vicious sounding as one.” Jason sighed again, his arms weren’t even getting tired from they’re weight, and okay maybe there might have been something he’d done to deserve this.

“I am not! Let us go!”

“Bad!”

Jason stopped and rolled his eyes towards the heavens again, really he had _died_ , what could he have possibly done that deserved worse than death? Not even torturing his older brother could possibly explain this. Alright maybe trying to cut of Dick’s favorite bits might explain it but really Jason had been doing it for Dick’s own good.

And that’s how it continued, the children assassins raising cane and swearing while Jason rolled his eyes, until they got back to Jason’s current flat and he dropped them on the excuse for a bed.

“Shut the fuck up already.” Jason pressed his newly freed hand to the bridge of his nose, _this really sucks and maybe this was how bad it was for Dick_ , still glaring at his two angry kittens. _Wait since when the fuck where they_ his _kittens_? “Sit. Stay.”

That got two identical glares from the angry kittens. Or chipmunks. If they put a bit more weight on, as in they didn’t look to meals away from starvation, they’d look like pissed off chipmunks. Really fucking adorable chipmunks that were trying to _kill_ him.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Jason both of his hands against his cheeks, not his eyes because he’d probably end up with multiple knife wounds before he dropped his hands if he tried that, and glared some more. “You two. Why the fuck were you trying to kill me?”

“Hired.” This from the girl child after the two exchanged multiple meaningful looks. “To kill.”

“Kill me?” Jason was counting to ten in his head. Who the fuck would be stupid enough to hire assassins that looked like angry chipmunk kittens to kill him?

“Black Mask.” The boy’s turn this time, they didn’t look related apart from the black hair, and he glared harder as he tried to push the older girl under his arm. “We kill you, we get paid very well, and we get more recognition.”

Yeah. Black Mask would be stupid enough. The scariest thing that motherfucker had ever done was burning the mask to his face.

“Fuck. You really fucking think he’d let fucking kids like you live after killing me? No fucking way.” Jason rubbed at his face again, he needed to do something about the kids.

“Right…” The girl said quietly as the shuffled closer to each other, Jason got the feeling that both were trying to hide the other from him, as she petted the boy’s fluffy dark hair.

“Say we agree…” The boy pushed at his friend again until she was leaning against him. “That doesn’t give us many choices. Cass?”

“Look you little street rats.” Jason moved forwards, leaning over the children, and giving them his best Batman glare. “You can work for me,” _wait what? That wasn’t what I meant to say!_ “And I’ll protect you, or you can go back to the Black fucking Mask and get killed. Not that you have a chance of fucking killing me anyway.”

More exchanged looks.

“Truth.” The girl finally offered while her friend still glared.

“Fine.” The boy was pouting, _fucking kittens evil soul sucking kittens of doom_ , winding his fingers in with the girls. “We would be amendable to a trial period working for you.”

“Fine-fuck-ally.” Jason… was insane. Insanity was obviously communicable because only Bruce and Dick had this kind of insanity. “Look kids- wait who the fuck are you anyway?”

“I’m Dragon and this is Tiger.”

“Tim and Cass.” The girl explained helpfully, earning a half annoyed look from the boy, as she gave Jason a shy smile. “Tim is baby brother.”

“Fucking wonderful.” _I just adopted death kittens, thank you Dick, this has to come back to you_. “Sit and stay. Gotta find some fucking food for you two. Way too fucking skinny.”


	5. Death Kittens are Adorable

Dick had been hearing some worrying things coming out of Crime Alley lately. Not that he spent all that much time in Gotham anyway but he still made it a point to keep track of what Jason was currently up to. Once a brother always a brother. Not that Jason would agree.

Sighing heavily, sending hair flying up as he pouted, Dick tapped his jaw leaning over the stone gargoyle. Actually Jason would probably try to kill Dick if he caught the older man hanging around and keeping an eye out for him.

And speaking of his little slightly insane brother. Jason’s angry voice drew Dick down to street level, sticking to the shadows as he listened to his brother threaten.

“Bob, Bob, Bob, you have been bad boy.”  Jason sounded like he’d been practicing threats. His voice was scaring Dick, and Dick still remembered the little kid who’d stiffen while being hugged until the very end when he clung tighter as you let go. “The whores have been telling me very bad things about you.”

“I d-don’t nu-nu-know wh-at you’re ta-t-t-talk-ing bout.” The man was stuttering so hard Dick was waiting for him to bite through his tongue. “My-my nuh-nuhname isn’t e-even Bob!”

“Right, my mistake, of course you aren’t the guy.” Jason’s voice was so sarcastic it was painful to listen to. “But the brats here have something to say about that.”

There were some very disturbing sounds, like the sound of flesh hitting flesh in blows, and panting cries as the stutterer fell and tried to get away. When the moaning sounds abruptly cut off Dick almost ran forwards, the muscles in his legs twitching in effort to hold back, only stopped by Jason’s voice rising in an angry yell.

“Stop that! What did I say about killing people?” Dick’s jaw dropped open as Jason’s voice took on an Alfred sound to it. “Bad Dragon! Answer me Brat!”

The only reply that Dick could make out was in mumble which sadly he was not fluent in. Instead he used the mumbling and shuffling sounds to move forwards more into the shadow of a large dumpster.

“Louder, Brat two. So we can hear you.”

Mumble shuffle mumble.

“Don’t make me ground you.” Jason sounded irritated and exasperated with his partner. “I will and take Tiger out without you.”

“Not to kill people.”

If Dick had been anyone else he would have fallen to his death, or at least out where Jason could kill him, at those words with the angry mumble chaser.

“Fucking right. Brat one, why is that?”

“We have to know how to work without killing before killing.” This voice had a feminine quality to the soft monotone words.

“Exactly. Nice to know at least one of you is listening.” Jason sounded crabby, okay Jason usually sounded crabby and pissed off lately but this was different, as the sound of tapping feet continued. “So Brat two?”

“He was making lewd gestures at Tiger.”

Dick leaned out slightly to get a better look at Jason’s two companions. Very small was the first thing that came to mind. That and they looked like mini Jason’s. Leather jackets over tight fitting clothes and a domino on each sharp face. They were _children_.

“Dragon….” Jason was rubbing the bridge of his nose looking like he really wanted to bang his head into something hard. “He wasn’t making ‘lewd gestures’, and stop using such fucking large words, he was trying to get her to help him.”

“Stupid.” The little girl cocked her head, short black hair swinging as she shook her head.

“Yeah. Why would he ask Tiger for help? You’re being ridiculous again.” The boy had his arms crossed in irritation and was pouting as he glared up at Jason.

“I’m not being fucking-“ Jason broke off again, hand on each child and _mostly_ gently knocking their heads together. “You guys don’t understand how real people work. Dearly departed fucking Bob saw a little girl and thought that she might help him out of pity.”

Twin snorts of disdain let Jason, and Dick, know exactly how stupid they thought that idea was. Pretty stupid Dick gathered.

“Fucking hell. You guys need more human interaction. Normal fucking human interaction.” Jason sighed heavily like the world was disappointing him. “You know what this means.”

Both children slumped, one collapsing against each of Jason’s sides as the moans started. The girls trailing, a little slower a little softer, behind her friends voice.

“Please no! Not the Disney movies!”

Dick’s mouth dropped open as the boy clapped his hands over his head and moaned louder. The girl groaned after him, winding her arms around Jason’s arm until she maneuvered the arm around her shoulders.

“No.” The girl, Tiger, was pleading too as she poked at the ex-vigilante. “Bad very bad. Dragon!”

“I’m sorry!” Dragon reached around Jason to pat at Tiger’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean it! Please not the movies! He probably deserved it anyway.”

“So not the fucking point. You work for me so I get to choose who dies or not. And if you didn’t want to watch anymore of those movies than you should have thought of that before you killed him.” Jason shot back. He kept his arm around Tiger’s shoulder and dragged the other around Dragon’s shoulder, ruffling the short black hair.

“Sorry.” Dragon sniffed, exaggerating the sniffling sound, as he leaned against Jason. “Really sorry?”

“Nice try. Do the crime do the time brat two.”

“Fine… You don’t have to make Tiger watch them too.” Dragon sounded grudging, like he _really_ wanted Tiger to be forced to watch the horribleness that was Disney movies but he felt bad about wanting her to suffer too. Another reach around Jason to pet Tiger’s short hair

“Nice try brat two.” Jason had to be smirking from the grin in his voice. “You two are one and the same. Both of you are watching.”

“Fine.” Soft swearing followed the word, earning Dragon another smack. “I’m sorry Tiger. I thought he was trying to make a move on you.”

“It is okay Dragon.” A pause as the girl thought, and Dick really wanted to hurt whoever had kept her from talking so that she spoke like that, still walking on silent footsteps as she struggled. “Would do same. Try harder?”

“Yeah. Sorry Hood. We’ll remember for next time. No killing unless previously okayed.”

They were disappearing out of the alley as Jason paused half hugged each child closer, it was a manly hug, before continuing. Dick promised himself when he got home he was going to hug his pillow to death and pretend it was Jason and his mini associates. Because they were just too cute for words.

Ahem. Excusing the murder which he needed to alert the police to.

“Jesus fuck.” More exasperation from Jason as both children got gentle head slaps. “Fine death kittens. But you’re still watching tonight. I think Bambi will be fucking good for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dick woke up to pain. Yes lots of pain. The he was glancing up and meeting Jason’s unmasked eyes, which was even more shocking and painful than the actual pain.

“Jay?” Dick’s voice broke as he looked up at his younger brother. Slowly becoming aware that his hands were had cuffed and tied behind his back, and Jason fingers were tapping against the gun he had shoved carefully into the belt of his pants.

“Yo Dickie Bird.”

Up close Jason looked like shit. There were huge bags under his yes, all purple and blue, with his lack of sleep, and his eyes looked almost glazed over in exhaustion. Frankly it was one of the most frightening things Dick had seen his brother do after he came back.

He’s all alone and he can’t take care of himself and-

“Stop monologue in your head. Stupid pretty bird.” Jason stood up straight, making Dick realized he was tied in place to a support beam in the converted room, Jason’s back popping as he stretched, “I need your help with something.”

“What?” If Dick’s mouth was hanging open any wider you could drive an airship through it. “I mean of course! Anything I can do to help Jay!”

The sudden unholy glee of ecstatic excitement in Jason’s eyes made Dick’s inside shrivel up in foreboding doom.  He hadn’t felt that in a while but it wasn’t a feeling easily forgotten. On the other hand Jason was asking him for something so it couldn’t possibly be that bad.

“Great.” And Jason’s shit eating grin would never again be as wide or so shiny in joy.  “I need you to babysit the brats while I go out of town.”

A long beat of silence, stemming from Dick suddenly wondering when he decided to hallucinate Jason being happy, and Jason was still watching him in expectation.

“Babysit?”

“Yeah, don’t care what they fucking say; they’re way too young to be left alone. So I need someone I can trust to watch them.”

Dick started glowing in happiness. _Jason still trusted him!_

“I’d love to! I’ll protect them with my life!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jason gave Dick the ‘I know that already you idiot’ look. Dick just didn’t care because his brother still _trusted_ him. “Thanks. Just don’t come crying to me when you meet them.”

“I’m sure they’re perfect angels.” Dick kept smiling, completely forgetting about listening to the _angels_ almost beat a guy to _death_ and then stab him to death for looking at each other.

“Right.” Jason gave him another look, this one screaming ‘when did you lose your mind?’’, as he backed up slightly. “Brats! Get in here for a sec.”

Dick’s stomach dropped a little more as the suspicious preteens edged into view, quite suddenly he was reminded about rumors of the Red Hood’s new excessively violent and protective body guards, but they were still absolutely adorable children that dressed just like his baby brother.

“Brats, Dick. Dick, brats.” Jason gave the two kids an almost fond look. It was quite similar to the look lion tamers gave the big cats that would purr as they tried to bite your face off. Dick might have been a little too quick in his agreement. “Brats, Dick’s going to be staying over and watching you guys for the next week.”

There was a long beat of silence as Jason paused, in which many glares and silent death threats, as the children eyed Dick.

“Great. Looks like you guys are going to get along.” Jason had this look in his eye, fever bright and desperate as he glanced towards the door, and then Dick’s little brother really was backing away. “Anyway, I need to leave now so have fun guys.”

Another beat of silence as three faces turned towards him in pure unadulterated panic.

“Dick, there’s instructions on the fridge and the numbers for the pizza places. Brats. Don’t kill your uncle.”

And with that Jason ran for it and Dick was left alone, still tied in place mind you, with Jason’s pets glaring holes through his skin.

And then they sprouted all kinds of pointy objects and Dick realized this was going to be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

Dick had been in hostage situations that were safer than this. Come to think about it, most hostage situations had been safer than staring his ‘niece and nephew’ in the eye.

“Jason said don’t kill him.” Tiger’s eyes were flat, her whole face was flat she watched Dick spin in place, but she might have the slightest disapproving look on her face.

Dick continued spinning. They really had gotten the drop on him, one minute he was chatting with the blue eyed boy and the next he was upside down and incased in ropes. He might be able to get loose if he could get to one of the emergency batarangs he had. Just as long as the kids didn’t get to excited.

“I know.” Dragon was scowling a little bit. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t play with him.”

Tiger brightened as she nodded.

“Hey kids, I really think we got off on the wrong foot.” Dick would have raised his hands in surrender but he was currently beyond needing to _surrender_.  Instead he just continued spinning. “Look, I’m Dick Grayson, Jason’s older brother and it’s really nice to meet you. I’d give you both hugs if I was loose.”

Such horrified looks you’d think he’d threatened them with Disney movies.

“Wait…” The blue eyed Dragon was frowning as he tapped the butcher knife against his arm. “Dick Grayson?”

It was Dick’s turn to frown as he spun around and saw the confused uncertainty crossing Dragon’s face.

“Yeah.” Dragon looked really lost. “I used to be in a circus. I think you guys might like that.”

“Oh. The Flying Graysons.” Dragon looked…. Sad. Regretful. “With your parents.”

Dick’s mouth was hanging open. _How did a mini assassin know_ …?

Tiger hesitated behind Dragon, her whole body twitching as her head hovered above her brother’s shoulder. She was twisting both of her hands together as they watched Dragon’s lost expression and slumped body.

“Hey…” Dick really, really truly wanted to ask how Dragon knew that, wanted it more than anything else he could ever remember. But that…wasn’t what was important here. “Hey Tiger. If you give him a hug it will make him feel better. Hugs are always best from your most important people.”

Another look of concern and uncertainty as Tiger very slowly moved forwards and hugged the unmoving Dragon. Very slowly, stick thin arms wrapping around the equally small form, and lightly hugging until Dragon twisted and hugged back.

Now Dick was watching them just hold each other, foreheads pressed together, low murmuring as they ignore Dick.  

“Tiger gives the best hugs.” Dick ignored the broken sound in Dragon’s voice, and avoided pointing out how Tiger looked like she didn’t know what a hug was. “Thanks Tiger.”

“Welcome brother.”

Waiting until they separated and looking a little saner was hard.

“So how do you know about the Flying Graysons?” Dick almost made it, they only had their arms intertwined.

“I… it’s not important.” Dragon shook his head but he was next to where the rope was tied off and was fumbling at the knot.

“Why not?” Dick oomphed in pain as he hit the hard floor. But hey he was free.

“It was before Tiger.” Dragon shrugged as Tiger approached with the butcher knife and started cutting away the ropes. “Not that important if Tiger wasn’t there.”

Dick frowned, keeping his mouth shut for once as Dragon glared, and watched in silence as Tiger played with her knife.

“Okay…” The silence stretched and Dick wanted to whack his head against something. “We can watch a movie?”

“Fine. Tiger can you make popcorn?”

“Posioned?”

“Nah just the regular stuff.” Dragon said over Dick’s white face and protests. “Jason said we need to stop poisoning his popcorn.”

“But. Good for training!” Tiger had huge teary eyes and Dick was never going to take food from these kids.

Nope. Never ever. Dick just turned around and walked to the tv room.

“No play?”

“We can get him later.”


End file.
